freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Dee Dee
Not what you were looking for? See BB (disambiguation). Main = , abbreviated as DD, is a character hailing from FNaF World and is an antagonist in Ultimate Custom Night. Physical Appearance Dee Dee is a humanoid-looking animatronic, looking very similar to BB and JJ. She has purple pants, a yellow and pink pattern on her shirt and hat, light brown hair, pink cheeks, a large, pink propeller on her beanie and a single large dark-violet button on the shirt. She is actually a recolor of the ''FNaF World'' incarnation of JJ but with only one big button on her chest instead of two, and the ball on top of her propeller being much bigger. Personality Based on her Ultimate Custom Night appearance, Dee Dee's personality is that of a mocking child. She also has a tendency to talk in sing-song. Appearances FNaF World Dee Dee's first game appearance is the separated RPG spin-off FNaF World as a NPC owner of the DeeDee's Fishing Hole minigame from Fazbear Hills, which costs 10 Faz Tokens to play. Once the player catches a fish, she will disappear for some time. Ultimate Custom Night Dee Dee will sometimes appear in the Office and sing a song to the player. After finishing her song, she may increase an animatronic's difficulty, summon a random customizable animatronic character at a random difficulty, or do nothing at all. She is also able to summon the characters listed below who are not on the main character customization menu: * Shadow Bonnie * Plushtrap * Nightmare Chica * Bonnet * Minireena * Lolbit The only way of preventing her from appearing during gameplay is enabling the "DD Repel" power-up. This should keep her from numbering the amount of distractions and difficulties. On 50/20 mode, Dee Dee will be replaced by a darker, ghostly version of herself as X.O.R. (commonly referred to as Shadow Dee Dee). She appears with empty eye-sockets and colored in monochrome (except the button top of her propeller which is now red). She appears out of thin air and will move from side to side within the Office in a rapid, glitching speed accompanied with deep garbling noises. After vanishing, all of Dee Dee's summons will appear one at a time in a fixed order (going from Shadow Bonnie, Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica, Bonnet, the Minireenas and finally Lolbit). She is completely resistant to the "DD Repel" power-up, meaning 50/20 mode must be completed with all of Dee Dee's summons as well. This version of Dee Dee can also appear in normal modes, though this happens very rarely. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted In the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Dee Dee's propeller hat has a small chance to appear in the Build-A-Mangle segment from the Spooky Mansion mode. |-|Gallery = FNaF World DeeDee_fw.gif|Dee Dee's animated sprite. DeeDee3DOverworld.gif|Dee Dee's overworld sprite. Deedee2d.png|Dee Dee's overworld sprite from the game's first release. BRB_sign.png|Dee Dee's "BRB" sign from the game's first release. Ultimate Custom Night DeeDee.jpg|Dee Dee as she's introduced in the teaser. |-|Audio = Dialogue Sounds |-|Trivia = FNaF World *DeeDee is the only animatronic NPC character in the game that isn't a store owner or a boss, but rather something else. This trophy, the Pearl itself appears in battle as a byte, healing the player's team like the Med Pods. *In the 1.1 update, DeeDee, Auto Chipper and Browboy are the only characters to appear facing down instead of left or right. *Similar to BB or JJ, DeeDee's name, when spoken, sounds like DD. *In DeeDee's 3D sprite, her eyes seem green. But in DeeDee's 2D sprite, her eyes are blue. **In addition, in a single frame, DeeDee's eyes can be seen blue when she was leaning to her left side, though it may just be the lighting. *She is holding the fishing rod with her left hand, but was holding it with her right from her otherworld sprite. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Dee Dee with his own words. Although Dee Dee does not have her own description in-game due to lacking customizable AI: * Along with Funtime Foxy, Old Man Consequences, Circus Baby, and Lolbit, Dee Dee is one of the several FNaF World characters to appear in the core series. ** In FNaF World, she holds a fishing rod but does not in Ultimate Custom Night. ** Her name in FNaF World is just "DeeDee" without a single space between. * Dee Dee's rocking animation is just recycled from her main and 3D otherworld sprite in FNaF World, only with the lack of her fishing rod. * X.O.R's garble is actually a heavily edited version of the normal Dee Dee's "sneaky thing" line, played in a lower pitch, sped up, and reversed. * Dee Dee's teaser shows herself in a mugshot, although due to lacking her own customizable AI, she never got one in-game. **She is the only character (not counting the characters she summons) that is never in the roster. * The "A NEW CHALLENGER HAS APPEARED!" text along with its audio are directly reused from FNaF World used when the unlockable "challenger" character is found. *Sometimes, the text "A NEW CHALLENGER HAS APPEARED!" will not appear after Dee Dee appears. If this happens, then that means that Dee Dee has not added another character. **The cause of this is likely due to the character already being in the roster and at the same/lower level than Dee Dee chose it to be. *Dee Dee appears at 0:45:00, or 1AM in-game, with other rarer appearances at 1:30:00. **Dee Dee can also appear three times in one night, summoning three extra characters, but this is very rare. * There is a glitch when X.O.R's garble will play in the game over screen when she appears during an animatronic's jumpscare. This can be seen here. * Scott, in his Voices.com listing, labeled Dee Dee as "Annoying Girl" References Category:Characters Category:FNaF World Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Ultimate Custom Night